


Blame it on the Punch Bowl

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Barry and Iris find themselves at a unique type of party. They don’t participate The same way most of the other guests do, they just observe. When they are ready to leave they decide to have a glass of some sweet tasting, spiked with love, punch. It doesn’t take long before they’re all heated up on the way home, and when they get inside they let their bodies needs take them where they both have wanted to go for a very long time.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Blame it on the Punch Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Barry and Iris are both 18 years old at the time this story takes place

Barry and Iris did everything together. They were the same age, had a lot of the same  
friends, they had the same likes and dislikes, and they were best friends. So when Iris decided to try some of the “special punch” at the party they were at tonight he decided to try it too. The only problem was that it wasn’t just punch of course, it was supposedly, according to the friend who mixed it, laced with some kind of fruit that caused a spike in libido. The friend had brought this special fruit home with them after visiting another country. According to the friend, he and his sister had both used it while they were away and it was guaranteed to be safe. They also assured that it really did work. They were both good people, and both Barry and Iris trusted them, so being horny teenagers, as they were, the more they thought about it, the more they wanted to try it. 

Barry and Iris watched as other friends tried the punch. It hadn’t worked as fast on everyone, and the degree of need seemed to vary from person to person. Some of their friends had disappeared into the bathroom almost right away. They had been gone for a good twenty minutes or so, but others seemed to have needed more time to deal with their increased sexual desire. For those people, their friends, the hosts, had let them into other rooms throughout the house so they could do what they needed to do. Some had left when they felt the arousal start to hit them. Then there were others who just sat quietly enjoying how they felt. Watching those individuals was what really did it for both Iris and Barry. Watching their friends try and touch themselves discreetly, even though it was obvious, made them both horny as hell even without drinking the punch. They both had decided not to join in, but when it was time to leave, Iris headed to the punch bowl and filled a cup. 

“Are you sure you should do that?”, Barry asked when he noticed her intention. 

“Why not? Does it bother you that I may need to take care of myself when I get home? Because let me tell you Barry, I already need to do that anyway.”

“Oh, and by the way Barr. It looks like you need to take care of yourself too.”, she snickered looking at the bulge in his jeans. 

He blushed. “Yeah, I mean it’s not that. It’s just”

“It’s just what Barry?”, she was obviously frustrated with him.

“Nothing. I’m gonna have some too.”, he smiled.

Barry was actually afraid that the extra kick to his already high sexual teenage needs would cause him to tell Iris how he really felt about her. He wanted to tell her that he had romantic feelings for her, but not because he was hopped up on some sex drink, but he also didn’t want to come off as a prude, or worse a chicken, so he grabbed a cup and filled it up. 

“Cheers.”, he said holding his cup up. “Cheers.”, Iris said back as they both swallowed the sweet tasty iquid down. 

Neither of them had expected to be at a sex based party tonight, but they had been, and they were already so worked up, so why not experiment a little bit. 

The drink hit them both fast. They had a ten minute walk home, and five minutes into it Barry’s bulge was now a full on tent, and the arousal in Iris’s lower belly made her moan out loud. Barry didn’t even acknowledge the moan though, because he was too busy trying not to ejaculate in his pants. 

As soon as they walked into the house Barry headed to the stairs. 

“Wait!”, Iris said frantically.

“Iris I have to” 

“I know, I do too.”, Iris cut him off. 

“Sit with me on the couch Barry. Please!”

His brain said no, but his cock was in charge at the moment, so he turned around and headed to the couch. 

“I have to touch myself Iris.”

“I know, me too. Let’s just keep our underwear on ok?”

They both pulled their jeans off and quickly stuck their hands inside their underwear. 

Iris quickly moved as close as she could to Barry. Her body plastered against his. She looked into his eyes. She hoped he wouldn’t hate her after this, but she needed to feel his hard cock on her pussy. She had wanted to tell him for a while now, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up. She’d been hoping this mystery fruit juice would give her the incentive she needed, and it definitely had. 

She straddled his legs. He quickly pulled his hand out of his briefs with anticipation. 

“Can I touch you Barry?” She wanted to adjust him so his cock would hit her pussy just right. 

“Yes.”, he breathed out.

They didn’t talk, not even a word. They both just moaned at the intense feelings running through them. Iris was grinding down on his hard cock desperately. As Barry’s orgasm approached he gently held Iris’s thighs down. She understood what was about to happen so she pushed down to give him the extra pressure he was looking for. His cock exploded inside his underwear. Iris felt his cock pulsing on her pussy. When his orgasm diminished Iris was pleased to feel that he was still hard as a rock. When she started to move again Barry rubbed her cheek. 

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes please!”, she answered.

As she bounced, Barry rubbed her clit over her underwear. Iris came hard! Holding onto Barry for dear life, as her pussy contracted on top of his cum soaked briefs. When her body relaxed she slowly climbed off of him. 

“I feel better.”, she said with relief. 

“Yeah. Me too.”, Barry lied. 

“That was much more fun then masturbating alone.”, she smiled. 

“Thanks Barr.”, she said nonchalantly.

“It was.”, he agreed, and you’re welcome!”

“I’m gonna go shower.”, she said getting up. 

As soon as Iris was out of the way Barry stuck his hand inside his already soaking briefs and gripped his hard swollen cock. When Iris returned after her shower Barry was laying on the couch nude, his hand on his red swollen cock, his hair soaked with sweat, and cum all over his stomach.

“Barry.”, she said concerned. 

“It hurts Iris.” 

“Why didn’t you say something before I left? I would have stayed with you.”

“You felt better. I was embarrassed at how hard it hit me.”

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard you say Barry.”

Iris was actually still really horny too. The relief she had felt before her shower was short lived, and right now her pussy was hot and extremely wet. 

“Please tell me you have protection somewhere in this house.”, Iris asked desperately. 

They were both eighteen, and they had both dated on and off for the past few years. It would make sense that they had both at least thought about having sex. 

“In my room. Do you still feel better?”, he asked.

“Not at all.”, she moaned clenching her thighs together. “Let’s get upstairs.”

Barry grabbed his shirt and wiped his chest. 

Iris couldn’t help herself at the moment, she sat next to him while he cleaned himself off and gently rubbed the tip of his cock. 

“Have you ever had oral sex Barr?”

“Yes.", he moaned at the contact.

“Have you?”, he asked.

“Yes.”, she slowly moved her hand down his length.

Oral sex was actually as far as he had gone, so he was a little relieved, as well as extremely turned on and excited, when she mentioned it. 

When they got up to Barry’s room they locked the door. Joe was at work overnight, and wouldn’t be home until late tomorrow morning, but they still didn’t want to take any chances. 

Barry fished the condoms out of his junk drawer and laid them on his nightstand. When he got on the bed he laid on his side and Iris smiled. This was exactly the way her and her boyfriend, at the time, had done it. She laid on her side, her dripping pussy near his face and his swollen cock near her face. They held each other tight, and the arousal they were both still feeling was so strong. They both needed and wanted this. Barry’s tongue found her juices quickly as he started to gently lick and suck all around her sensitive and aching pussy. Iris quickly reciprocated, taking him in slowly and moving her head up and down his thick length, while using her tongue perfectly along the way. 

Barry’s tongue brought Iris to a shaking orgasm in a matter of minutes. His face was covered with her juices. Iris sucked and licked the top of his cock like it was a lollipop. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris.”, he warned, but Iris didn’t care. She actually wanted to taste his hot seed. And a few seconds later that’s exactly what she did. He moaned as his cock started to shoot. Iris removed her mouth after the initial spurt, but she didn’t stop giving him pleasure. She slowly jerked him, as rope after rope of his thick white seed soaked her face and chest. 

Luckily Iris had thought to bring some towels into the room, so they both were able to wipe the sticky off, but even though they both felt some relief now, Barry’s cock was still hard and Iris’s pussy still aching. When they finished wiping themselves off Iris laid her head next to Barry’s on his pillow. She rubbed his chest, gently playing with his nipples. Barry rolled on his side so they were face to face.

“Iris... have you ever, you know?”

“No, but I’ve come close. It just never felt right.”

“Have you?”

“No, for the same reason.”

Barry moved in for a kiss and Iris met him half way. Their lips locked and their tongues tangled together. It didn’t take long before the kiss turned heated. They both knew where this was headed and they both wanted it, and it wasn’t the punch causing these feelings anymore. Nope! That had worn off before the kiss. This need, the need to be intimate with each other, had been in the making for a very long time. 

Barry gently broke this kiss and reached over to his nightstand. Iris took the unopened condom from his hand.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to experience this moment with anyone else.”, she opened the condom, softly rubbed over his length and his leaking tip, and then put the condom over it. Barry’s hand went to Iris’s clit. He rubbed her, watching the look of euphoria on her face. When his fingers moved inside of her she moaned and laid back. When he had three fingers deep inside of her she gently grabbed his arm. 

“I’m ready if you are Barr.”

He climbed on top of her. Even though this was his first time he wasn’t nervous or hesitant. He let his body guide him, his cock pressed against Iris’s hole, and Iris’s eyes met his as he slowly pushed in. The first few trusts hurt, not terribly, but she felt some pain, but Barry made sure she was ok every step of the way. The more he moved, the better it felt for both of them. The feelings of pleasure raced through both of them as they approached orgasm. He was hitting her perfectly with every thrust. Her insides were on fire. She was about to burst. 

“Barr!”, Iris moaned trying to hold him still as her pussy started to spasm. He felt the strong waves of her orgasm on his cock. When she was recovered enough he started to move again, and this time fast. He was about to have what felt like the strongest orgasm of his life. He was right too, because when his cock started to shoot his entire body shook with the intensity of it. He shot so hard and so deep Iris released again. They held each other close, just basking in the amount of pleasure they had just experienced. 

When their bodies cooled down Barry held Iris into him. 

“Iris”, Barry started

“I know Barr. You leave for college in a few months, and even if you didn’t have to go, it’s complicated. 

“Yeah, but I want to be with you. If not now, or even this year, you have always been the one for me.”

Iris smiled. “It’s destiny isn’t it?”, she said leaning into him for another kiss. 

“No doubt about it.”, he moaned. 

Out of the corner of his eye Barry spotted his alarm clock. 

“It’s 3:00am. We should probably separate so we can clean up before Joe gets home.”

“Yeah, guess so.”, Iris moaned.

Barry kissed her again, this time gently rubbing her nipple.

“You’re still worked up too?”, she asked

“Yes.”, he said his tongue at her lips asking for entrance.

Iris gave him entrance and then moved so her clit was on top of his sensitive head. They both moaned at the connection. 

“I should put a condom on.” He was about to grab the box but Iris stopped him.

“No don’t. We’ve both only been with each other and I’m on birth control to regulate my cycle. It’s safe Barr, and I want to experience all my firsts with you.”

The kiss continued getting more and more heated. Iris moved her clit slowly over Barry’s swollen tip until her orgasm rushed through her. Once her body stopped shaking she moved her arm in between them, gently guiding Barry’s swollen cock inside her. Their movements started off slow, ever thrust up by Barry was followed by a gentle push down from Iris. The sensations lighting their bodies up with even more need and desire.

“Iris”, Barry breathed into her mouth as he spilled inside her. Their tongues still intertwined, and with every contraction she could feel his hot breath escape inside her mouth. 

“Barry”, her hot breath now entering his mouth. Her orgasm was the strongest she had ever experienced. Her sex clamping down on his still pulsing cock. He swore she was squeezing more cum from his cock, and it felt amazing. 

When they separated this time, they actually laid back in their own space, trying to get their bodies to relax. 

“God!”, Iris said a few minutes later looking over at Barry. “I’m still really horny and you’re still hard. That punch really did pack a “punch.”, she chuckled.”

Barry turned to her, but still kept his body off of hers.

“I don’t think it’s the punch anymore Iris. I don’t think it has been for a while honestly. For me anyway.”

“I know., she admitted. “I’ve been attracted to you this way for a long time now.”

She watched as Barry gently touched himself.  
He wasn’t really masturbating, he must have been a little sore now. He was just giving himself a little rub and squeeze every now and then to take the edge off. 

“I’m gonna go in my room and try to calm myself down before dad gets home.”, Iris said leaning over for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle. When they broke apart they were both smiling. 

“I think Joe has to work the same hours next weekend.”

“I think he does.”, Iris agreed. 

“Iris.” Barry called as she stood up. “Would you like to, I mean maybe get something to eat with me tonight?”

“You mean like a date?”

He took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“I would like that.”, she smiled. 

Neither of them knew if this would work, but they did know what they had was real. It was much more than just a physical attraction, and they both wanted more than that. They weren’t kids anymore and even though their friendship remained strong, it was time to move past it and see if there was more. 

When Iris left Barry laid there taking in everything that had transpired over the past ten hours. He’s experienced his first “sex” based party, his first intercourse, and he made a dinner date with the woman he had been in love with since forever. All of which he experienced and would experience with his best friend. His soul mate. He was thankful, happy, sexually satisfied, well still kind of horny, and the luckiest guy in the world. 

As he started to slowly stroke his now leaking cock again, he also knew he would never be able to look at a bowl of punch the same way ever again.


End file.
